Love Was Behind It
by Ailee Lynn
Summary: Kahoko's brother has a plan to make Kahoko to become the manager of the famous violinist, Tsukimori Len. Will she stand a chance to become the professional manager for Len? AU KahoLen. Review please!


**Love was Behind It**

**Prologue: Manager WANTED.**

**By: Ailee Lynn**

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

"Kaho, can I talk to you for awhile?"

Her golden eyes were looking at her brother's eyes. His purplish-pink eyes. Kiriya Etou's. She murmured, "What is it, Etou-nii?"

Etou sipped his tea and in several minutes, he took a seat beside his sister. "Hey, I got something for you, Kaho," he said as he gave a piece of paper to Kahoko, "Maybe you're interested with it. Since you're jobless now."

Kahoko twitched her eyes, "What is this?"

"Tsukimori Len needs a manager. He fired his last manager because she is too careless." he explained as he put his tea on the table

She was not surprised nor excited, "Ohh. . . That Tsukimori Len?"

"Yes, my best friend. . . Len. and I think this is a good opportunity for you to get a rare experience." he said.

"A rare experience to get Tsukimori Len-sama mad at me and fired me, you meant?" she shouted, "Ohh. . . No way I will be his damn manager. Especially that stubborn violinist. Why should I be his manager anyway?"

Etou sighed, "Well, how about this? Try to be his manager first. If you don't like it, then quit. Isn't that easy?"

Kahoko nodded. "Fine then." she surrendered, "What should I do, Etou-nii?"

"Do not use your real last name. By today, you should use mom's last name. That is Hino. Your name is Hino Kahoko. If everybody found out that you're my sister, our reputation will. . . Well you know?"

"Yeah, okay. I can do that." she nodded.

"Tomorrow. Don't forget. Meet his temporary manager, that is his mother. Hamai Misa. She will hire you as Len's manager. And, she knows who you are, Kaho. So, don't worry."

"What? The great pianist. . . Hamai Misa? How did she know me anyway?" Kahoko questioned. Etou laughed as he ruffled his sister's red hair. "Of course she knows you, silly. I'm your brother and you're part of this company anyway. Don't worry. . . I told Hamai-san about you and she agreed."

"Find then, if you say so." Kahoko glared at the paper which her brother gave her. Becoming a manager, huh?

* * *

He yawned as he looked at his violin case. The last day for practising his third recital. He was too busy, despite he is a perfectionist.

"Len! Tsukimori Len!" his mother shouted.

He ruffled his hair and put his violin on top of the violin case. "What is it, mother?" he replied.

As soon as he went down, she smiled at her son and said, "I've got a new manager for you, Len."

Len bit his lips. New manager? What the heck? He doesn't need a new manager anyway. He still had his mother. His mother was too perfect.

"W-Wha?" he cleared his throat, "No, I rejected, mother."

Hamai Misa, his mother, glared at him. She knew that Len will denied, as always. "Len, please be more respectful. Ms. Hino came from a far town. You know, I'm just your temporary manager, Len."

He sighed. He doesn't have any choice, does he? He nodded and said, "Fine. Let her be my manager, as a trial."

Hamai Misa smiled. She looked at her grown son, "Very well then. She's in the living room."

His smile became a smirked as his mother went to the living room. We'll see about that, mother. Will that new manager of mine survive? Or will she be like the others?

* * *

"Hino. I'm really sorry. My son was just. . ."

She smiled at Hamai Misa. "It's okay, Hamai-san. No big deal. I'm here to help." Kahoko sighed as she saw the man in front of her standing beside the door. It was a blue-haired man who looks older than her by years.

Here comes the Tsukimori Len-sama. She then rolled her golden eyes. Kahoko knew him as a spoiled brat.

"Len. . . This is Hino Kahoko. She's from Osaka and she will be your new manager. Please cooperate with Hino-san. She come here to help you. . ." scolded Hamai Misa to her cold-blooded son.

Tsukimori Len glared at the young missy, "Tomorrow, 2 PM at my place. Don't be late. . . Ms. Hino Kahoko."

Hino bit her lip and said, "As you wish-" Young master. She knew it will offended Tsukimori Len, harshly. But she doesn't care about it anyway. She did it for her brother. Without her brother's stupid suggestion, she won't be there beside Hamai Misa and the spoiled Tsukimori Len.

"Well, it settled then. Now, I need to practice my violin." said Tsukimori Len. As the 'master' of Tsukimori family gone from the room, Kahoko sighed with a big relief.

Hamai Misa looked at her with a sweet smile. "Kahoko, I'm really sorry for his behavior. How is Etou doing?"

"Etounii is fine, as usual. He offered this chance of opportunity since I'm jobless now. Thank you having me as you son's manager." Kahoko said as he bowed to Hamai Misa.

"Don't mention it, Kahoko. I should be the one who said thank you. I hope you can be my son's permanent manager." Hamai Misa said.

Kahoko just smiled. Though her thought was saying, As if I wanted to be that brat's manager forever.

And there, we know that Kahoko was annoyed by Len's behavior.

To Be Continued

* * *

My first multichap fic in LCD

Okay, I know it sucks. So... Please tell me the mistake. ^_^

1.000 words for KahoLen fic~ yay~~ (eventhough actually I can make 2.000 words... But this is prologue, so... Hihi).

I hope you all like it. Critics and comments and review appreciated and NEEDED.

Review please? Thank youuu~

With Love,

-Ailee Lynn-


End file.
